Spring Fling
by Kyuro
Summary: Zeke's just an normal guy taking an normal walk down an normal route on an normal day. But when some abnormal sounds peak his interest, what other abnormal things await him? Rated M for sexual content (M/F/F) and mild language


**Hello again readers! Kyuro's back with another story for you guys!**

 **This one was a request from Flutter Night, and it's a three way between their OC and a couple of female Deerlings! I won't bore you with the details, but of course, there's always the disclaimers. Hope you enjoy the story~!**

 **Disclaimers:**

 **I DO NOT OWN POKEMON! Pokemon is a trademark of Nintendo and GameFreak. I take no credit for their work.**

 **All OCs in the story belong to their respective owner(s).**

 **Spring Fling**

"What a nice day today!" A man sighed as he walked down Route 6 with his hands behind his head.

Zeke Martin was 20 years old with blue hair, light blue eyes, wearing a blue shirt, a blue scarf, and black pants. He was mostly a traveller who had been from Kanto to Kalos and everywhere in between. At the time, he had his sights on Unova once again. It was Spring and there was just no better place to be than one of the most beautiful regions in the world.

Today was indeed a beautiful day, perhaps one of the best Zeke had seen so far in his travels. The sun was shining, there wasn't a cloud in the sky, the Pidoves were flying overhead. Yep, a perfect day, perfect for a relaxing stroll…

It would all change from there.

Zeke was probably somewhere in the middle of the route when the foliage next to the path rustled somewhat violently. He leapt away and tensed up a bit as he realized that it was most likely a Pokemon causing the rustling. He wasn't a Pokemon Trainer, and he didn't have any pokemon of his own, leaving him defenseless when it came to dealing with the ones of the wild.

Despite the obvious potential danger, Zeke slowly began to approach the bushes and shrubs. The rustling would start again, making him occasionally flinch, but his curiosity got the best of him as he began to pick up sounds coming from the bushes.

"Deer… Deer…"

He may not have been a Pokemon Trainer, but he was smart enough to recognize the sounds that more common Pokemon make, this one in particular. His tension was eased as he pushed the bushes to the side and revealed a Deerling, it's form curled up away from him and panting as if it had been running…

Before Zeke could even utter a word, the Deerling's head snapped in his direction, and only a second later, it was fumbling to get up and dash away.

"D-Deer!" The pink-furred doe gave a small squeak of surprise as it tripped over its own forelegs.

Zeke was going to chuckle, but his chuckle got hitched in his throat as the Deerling's front half collapsed while her rear and tail remained lifted, and gave him a clear view of its genitals. He could see the swollen poke vulva for only a second as the Deerling clumsily recovered and stumbled out of sight.

Zeke remained where he was for a moment, attempting to determine what to do about what just happened. The swelling of that Deerling's vulva was an obvious sign of heat, and he had probably just walked in on her pleasuring herself! It wasn't the first time it would have happened, Zeke had done a little more with a pokemon then watch it play with itself, so it didn't phase him at all that much. Hell, part of him wanted to follow the Deerling and see what she might do! Maybe he could help her too; those hooves must be hard to work with…

"Fuck it." Zeke said aloud, giving into his libido and diving into the forest in pursuit of the heating Deerling.

It wasn't long before Zeke caught up to the deer in a clearing. It was collapsed on its side and panting heavily.

 _It's heat must be draining it of energy…_ Zeke inferred. He went to get a better view, but suddenly more rustling was heard nearby. Zeke crouched in the undergrowth to not be noticed. When he peered at the Deerling again, he saw another Deerling strutting towards her.

"Deerling…" The approaching Deerling smiled as it circled the female Deerling. As it circled, Zeke saw a fully erect Deerling cock bouncing with every step it took, and it's gender became obvious, as well as what it was planning to do to the poor weakened female!

As its plans came into view, the male Deerling stopped behind the female, and began to try to lift her rear up.

"D...D-Deerling…" The female protested weakly as she was forced into a presenting stance. She clearly didn't want to mate with the male, despite her heat, but it seemed that she had absolutely no energy left to fight back. Zeke wasn't - no, _couldn't_ let this injustice play continue!

"Hey!" He shouted as he stood from his hiding place. "Whaddya think you're doing? Taking advantage of a defenseless Deerling like that. Grow a pair of balls!" He went on.

The male Deerling clearly didn't entirely understand the human, but it also clearly didn't enjoy being spoken to in such a way. He let his captive drop back to the ground and approached Zeke slowly with a growl. Zeke started to back away, quickly sensing hostility.

"H-hey now, d-don't do this…" He chuckled nervously.

The Deerling only growled at him again, and as Zeke was backed against the edge of the clearing, he started to break into a sweat. The provoked pokemon was just feet away from him, when suddenly, more of the foliage nearby began to rustle, this time more violently than the last. It was definitely not caused by something small, and both of the males clearly keep that much. The Deerling gave Zeke one last glare and a scowl before disappearing in the other direction.

Zeke moved to do the same, already having encroached on something he shouldn't have. But before he could even fully stand, the grass rustled again, but now it was a weak rustle. Not a moment later, _another_ Deerling stepped into the clearing.

 _Oh great, another one._ Zeke groaned to himself. He'd already had enough of Deerlings for one day!

The newest intruder merely took one look at Zeke before hurrying over to the temporarily-forgotten Deerling-in-heat.

"Deerling Deer?" It asked.

"D-Deer…"

"Deer?"

"Ling, Deerling…"

The conversation became distant as Zeke made another attempt to escape back to the Route's path once more.

"Deerling!" The second Deerling called with a slight growl as it heard Zeke trying to get away. Zeke groaned and whirled around.

"Whaddya want me to do? I already tried saving your friend, and I'm pretty sure you saw how that turned out!" Zeke snapped at the Season Pokemon. "I should just leave before I get hurt or something…" He turned to leave again, but stopped when a whine crossed his ears.

"D… Deer…" He sighed and turned around again, already preparing a second argument. But this time his opposition faded as he saw a presenting Deerling rump facing right at him, it's in-season flower blooming outwards and dripping with desire in the form of nectar. He felt a tent begin to take form in his pants, and he was unable to tear his eyes away from the steamy sight before him.

"Deerling Deer~" The heating Deerling's friend giggled as it noticed Zeke getting aroused by the position it had set its friend in. It knew her friend needed this, no matter how much she objected, and it knew that the human would eventually give in to his lust as well. Why not take advantage of the circumstances?

Zeke, meanwhile, was quickly losing the fight against his own desires. He didn't really have a reason _not_ to pound that poke pussy. After all, it's not like anybody would see them so far off the path, and the Deerling _did_ need it, so why was he hesitating?

"Fuck it." He said aloud once more, before walking behind the presenting Deerling and getting onto all fours. The scent of the Deerling at such close range further dissolving any opposition he previously had. With said opposition no longer restraining his actions, he leaned forward and gave that tempting slit a lick from bottom to top. She tasted like a fresh fruit that he couldn't place…

"D-Deer..." The Deerling moaned too cutely as her burning lower half got a moment of coolness when the human licked her. Her hips instinctively pushed backwards, giving Zeke more confidence that she was enjoying what he was doing. "Deer… Deerling…" The needy female's moans became more audible as her heating insides were finally given a proper vent.

As the Deerling's moaning became more noticeable, Zeke began to let himself get lost in the heat of the moment ( **pun totally intended** ). At this point he tongued at the opening of the Deerling cunt before him with gusto and put his hands on her upper rump to keep her steady. Deerling had lifted her rump higher, her lack of energy becoming a rapidly forgotten memory and the pleasure of being licked like this becoming an all too prominent one.

"Ling!" She moaned out loudly as Zeke suddenly pushed his tongue inside of her and wriggled it around. Her mind was unable to process what she was feeling, so her body took over and she involuntarily bucked her hips back, which sent Zeke's tongue as deep as it could go.

"Deerling!" She cried as Zeke struck her soft spot and quickly sent her into the throes of an orgasm.

Her body trembled as her lower lips started flooding Zeke's mouth with her juices. Zeke licked them up greedily, determined not to let a drop go to waste. The orgasm only lasted for a few seconds, but it was enough to leave the doe panting and cooing softly as her hindquarters dropped back into the ground without his support. Zeke had to pinch his leg or else he would have pounded her like that male Deerling would have.

 _Arceus, this Deerling is just too damn cute…_ He thought to himself.

As he stared at Deerling's rump and fought the urge to just take her while she recovered, he heard a certain forgotten someone coo from behind him.

"Deerling~" The second Deerling's seductive call made him turn around, and his eyes instantly fell on the presenting form of yet another doe-in-heat. The second Deerling's gender was no longer a mystery, nor its motives, as it slowly swung its rump hypnotically from side to side and looking back at Zeke with half-lidded eyes and a deep red blush.

Zeke eyed the entirety of the enchanting pokemon in front of him before slowly beginning to approach her. His rational thinking was quickly being suppressed by lust, and the Deerling-in-heat scent wafting through the air wasn't helping. By the time he had reached the second Deerling he was acting out of pure lust.

He quickly got back to where he had left off with her friend, licking her vagina shortly before delving into her depths with his tongue, earning a cute moan from its owner. Unlike the first Deerling, Zeke could actually pinpoint what this Deerling's juices tasted like:

 _Apples! I love apples!_ His discovery made him even more enthusiastic. He increased his efforts on her doehood, and quickly got a response.

"D-Deer, Deerling Deer." Deerling panted and started a form of humping against his tongue, pushing her hips back like her friend did. Zeke didn't slow down in the slightest, and he even used a finger to start playing with her tailhole a bit.

"D-Deer! Deerling!" Deerling started to moan again and her humping for more vigorous. Zeke took this as a chance and put force on her tailhole. When his finger slipped inside, she lost it. "Deerling! Deer!" She whined as her orgasm hit her hard.

Her pussy convulsed around Zeke's tongue briefly before flooding his mouth with cum. He was caught off guard by what seemed like waves of juices being produced, and some of it managed to slip out of his mouth, down his chin, and drip onto the ground below. For a Deerling, she sure came a lot!

Finally the waves weakened as her orgasm waned, leaving a heavily panting Deerling in its wake. She only had a moment to recover, however, as she felt a bulbous tip getting pressed against her rump. "Deerling?"

Zeke had lost it as well. The smell of heating Pokemon, plus the smell of sex in the air reduced his mind to mush running on lustful desires. He couldn't help but undress himself and line himself up to the Deerling's sopping folds, he just had to feel it with more than his tongue!

The pair of them moaned out in unison as Zeke's member pushed its way through Deerling's tunnel and pulled her inner walls apart. Her insides quickly tightened on his dick, squeezing a grunt out of his vocal cords. It was days like this that reminded Zeke how great it is being a Pokephile; you just couldn't get this feeling anywhere else! The quivering and clenching, alongside the tightness of the Deerling's smaller body- not to mention that unique heat that only can be reached by a Pokemon in heat. It felt like a gift from Arceus himself!

The feeling was shared with the Deerling under him. She had been in heat for far too long, and she just had to find some relief. When she saw her friend being aided by Zeke, the idea of using him to help rid them of their heat became too much to resist! The way he filled her up was amazing, and far greater than what any male Deerling could give her.

"Arceus…" Zeke groaned as he hilted inside of the small mammal as Deerling moaned loudly. He could feel his tip pressing against her cervix as her walls happily hugged their invaded, thankful for the relief that it was providing.

Zeke relished in the pleasure for only a moment longer before beginning to pull out a bit faster than he went in. Deerling whined in pleasure as her cavern was emptied, and yelped as Zeke drove himself back in. Her walls were quick to constrict the organ upon re-entry as her body seemingly vibrated under Zeke.

Zeke tried to slowly pick up the pace, but Deerling was in no mood for tenderness. Although Zeke's actions were giving her relief, she needed to get taken, and taken _hard_. She quickly began to let the heat take over.

"Deerling!" She whined again before strongly pushing her hips back once more in a humping motion. Zeke stopped his own motions and looked down at her as she looked up at him. When they locked eyes, Zeke understood what she wanted.

"Ah, you want it rough, don't you? You lil' naughty thing." Zeke smiled deviously. "Well I'm not one to oppose to the female's wishes, I just hope you're ready for this." With that, he fell backwards onto his back and pulled Deerling with him. He then turned her around, wanting to see her face when they started.

Deerling trembled a bit, slightly apprehensive as she had never been put in such a position before. Of course, she debt have long to think about it, because her thoughts were reduced to rubble. Zeke was rapidly thrusting into her, almost moving at a blurred pace. Deerling gasped and her front half buckled, threatening to give out.

"D...Deerlng!" She cried out loudly, losing any control of the volume of her voice. Zeke chuckled at his lover's reaction as he bathed in his own pleasure. Deerling's walls squeezed him every time he pushed into her and sometimes managed to coax out a spurt or pre or two. He wouldn't last long at the rate he was going, and he could tell by her bodily actions and words that she wouldn't either.

His observation of Deerling's face was interrupted as he felt a drip of water hit his nose. _Is it about to rain?_ He thought as he looked up, but instead he was met with another Deerling cunt, dripping with juices and begging for his touch.

"D-Deerling…" The more timid Deerling of the two whimpered as she hesitantly grinded her rump on Zeke's face, clearly wanting another tongue-job. Zeke smiled and drove his tongue into her hot box for the second time. "L-Ling… Deer…" She quickly began to pant, still seeking to feel a bit of the last orgasm and quickly approaching another. Zeke aimed to get the three of them to cum at the same time, so he jabbed the first Deerling's g-spot again with his tongue, and the second with his tip.

The Deerling both cried out louder than ever before and their pussies sporadically clenched around his appendages, flooding them with their juices. The second Deerling's entire body trembled violently, not able to bear the pleasure it was receiving. She collapsed onto Zeke's chest, panting with glazed over eyes.

The first Deerling somehow quickly bounced back from her orgasm, and was already pulling up off of Zeke's mouth. She looked down at him with a look Zeke wasn't expecting to see in a shy Deerling. She seductively walked forward a bit, and mimicked her friend's presenting stance.

"Deerling deer?" She cooed, wondering if the human was up for another round.

Zeke smirked and gently rolled onto his side, allowing the Deerling on top of him to fall onto her side on the grass under them. He then pulled his still erect cock out of the Deerling's satisfied vulva, being quickly followed with a soft moan from the Deerling as her folds began to close up, sealing Zeke's cum inside.

Now that he was free, he crawled up to the presenting Deerling on his hands and knees, trying to imitate a four-legged Pokemon. Finally, he pounced on the Deerling from behind, eliciting a yelp of sorts from her, and mounted her like one of her own species. Half out of humor, half out of feral lust, Zeke began to poke around at the Deerling's rump with his member to figure out where her opening was. After a few tries, he found it and wasted no time to send himself balls deep.

Deerling cried out as she was impaled, not expecting the entirety of Zeke's maleness to be inside of her so suddenly. Oddly enough, it felt good… _really_ good. She was smaller than her friend, so when Zeke hilted, his tip threatened to push through her cervix and directly into her womb. Not to mention that she was spread pretty wide open by his cock. It practically drove her mad.

"D-Deerling! Ling Deerling…!" She cried as Zeke started thrusting. He didn't start slow like he did with the first Deerling, instead just pounding away at the little doe, and it didn't take too long for the repetitive motion to make her cervix open up slightly, enough for Zeke's tip to push its way past it.

"D-DEER!" Deerling yelped as his cock forced its way into her womb, surprisingly enjoying the slightly rough treatment.

Her front half completely collapsed, but Zeke didn't slow down at all, just constantly pushing into the deepest parts of her over and over. He even got a little kinky and slapped the Deerling's flank a couple of times! Deerling cried out with each slap as her flank started turning red and her blush turned even redder.

"Deerling~" The more bold Deerling of the pair cooed to Zeke, and when he turned to look at her, he saw her presenting yet again. The poor Deerling's heat must have been strong, she still wanted more after the pounding he gave her!

Zeke smiled and beckoned her over, temporarily halting his actions with the one under him to shift their position. By the time the still-horny Deerling was upon them, Zeke was on his back with the Deerling he was impaleing facing away from him. He pulled the Deerling rump over his face down and dived into her pussy once again with his tongue, getting another small rush of juices mixed with some of his own cum. He took in the acquired taste as he resumed his thrusting into the Deerling riding him. The both moaned out in sync with each other, panting and whimpering in pleasure.

Zeke quickly found both of their g-spots and didn't hesitate to jab at them with his tongue and dick, desperate for a simultaneous climax as his was already quickly approaching. The sounds of pleasured Deerling above him weren't helping him hold back!

Suddenly the Deerling riding him cried out louder than she had so far, whining and moaning as her insides wildly clenched and twitched around Zeke's cock. She hugged Zeke's legs as her pussy drenched both of their crotches in her honey, seeming to have the desire to hold onto something as she came.

Zeke couldn't hold back any longer with that tight clenching around his member. He grunted loudly as he pressed his cock as far as he could before spilling what his balls had left deep inside of her. The combined feeling of getting filled and climaxing at the same time was too much for the inexperienced doe. She moaned out one last time before falling to the ground and passing out.

In that same moment, the Deerling riding his tongue cried out as well, her previous orgasm leaving her sensitive and prone to another. Much to Zeke's surprise, however, Deerling's spasming vagina started squirting! He had to struggle to breathe correctly as her pussy sprayed his mouth and face down with cum as she grinded her hinds on his tongue to up her climactic pleasure.

Thankfully, Zeke and the squirting Deerling managed to hold onto their consciousness as their orgasms died down several moments later. Deerling slid her pussy off of Zeke's lips as it leaked the last bits of cum and surprisingly started cuddling Zeke's upper body.

Zeke chuckled and rubbed behind her are tenderly, enjoying the happy squeals she'd make. These two were just too cute… maybe they wouldn't mind Zeke hanging around for a while longer after this…

A yawn and the afterglow overran Zeke's thinking, and made the will to sleep more prominent. He pulled the Deerling he had filled off of his flaccid member and up to his upper body opposite to her friend. She sighed in content and hugged him, her body probably seeking warmth. He smiled and hugged her back, along with the now-sleeping Deerling on his left. Yeah, maybe hanging around for a while longer wouldn't be so bad…

"Fuck it." Zeke chuckled as the last of his energy seeped away, letting him fall into sleep's grasp.

 **That's another one done! So what did you all think? Personally, I think it could've been better, but when have I not thought that? lol**

 **I know I've been inactive lately, but I've got some things planned out, and I hope you all enjoy them! Until next time guys! ~Kyu**


End file.
